


Dreamnotfound oneshot

by orphan_account



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, How Do I Tag, Lowercase, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smut, alot of smut, crafting table, how do you tag, this is all in lowercase i am not turning caps on, this is my first time writing how this shit work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: George stands on the crafting table... big mistake
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 16
Kudos: 107





	Dreamnotfound oneshot

small authors note before this begins there will be typing mistakes because i made this awhile ago whilst drunk and sleep deprived i just found this in my notes and decided to post it here, so enjoy 

“George will love these” perked dream holding the bouquet of flowers he had just bought for his boyfriend George 

the walk to his home was quite short as dream opened the door there was George 

sitting on a crafting table...as he watched television 

“g-george what are you-“ dream stuttered “why are you-“

“dream... look i can explain it’s not what it seems-“ the older man stuttered as he went red in the face trying to find a reason as to why he was sitting on this table..

think George think

“i was waiting for you to get home so you can fuck the life out of me?” 

GEORGE WHY DID YOU SAY THAT YOU IDIOT HE THOUGHT TO HIMSELF

“oh” dream stood still looking George up and down before dropping the roses on the floor, walking over to him “well if that’s what you want.” dream slipped a hand under George shirt running his cold hands up and down George warm waist “well then that’s what your gonna get” dream smirked at his response

George went red in the face and practically melted in the mans touch

Dream was running his hands up and down George shirt leaving George a moaning mess as their body’s pressed together George could feel dreams hard on 

but his thought bubble being burst by dream sucking and biting at George’s neck leaving marks and bruises

that ones certainly going to hurt in the morning...

“Dream-“ George moaned out 

God the way George moaned his name out was enough to make him cum right then and there

since George was sitting on the crafting table might as well make use of it. 

dream quickly unzipped his pants letting his cock spring free salty pre-cum leaking out 

“open your mouth slut.” he demanded

George almost moaned at the name making him harder as he could ever be but all words where lost he lout out a grunt in response opening his mouth for dream to stick it in

Dream stuck his MASSIVE FUCKING COCK (/j) in George’s mouth grabbing at George’s hair going faster and deeper down his throat 

George could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he gagged taking dreams cock down his throat George didn’t have much of a gag reflex but that didn’t mean he didn’t have one...

Dream kept going faster and faster almost reaching his climax “mmh good boy” he moaned out “god your such a good little slut for me George” “god George~”

Dream felt himself getting closer he pulled George’s hair more and more down his cock until the poor boy was almost throwing up

Dream finally hit his climax letting a string of seamen fo down George’s throat 

“swallow.” he barked

and George swallowed with no hesitation 

“good boy” dream smirked

“head upstairs for me Georgie i’ll stay behind and clean up” dream grabbed his boyfriends head gently kissing his forehead waving goodbye

god dream never thought he would be doing this in a million years...

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @dnfshippers of you wanna follow me there but DO NOT BULLY ME FOR THIS I WAS BORED DRUNK SLEEP DEPRIVED AND HORNY DONT EVEN BRING IT UP PLS


End file.
